SilverNeko
by Jehnto
Summary: RanmaTenchiGold DiggersOMG crossover. Ranma masters the Neko-ken, but at what price. Now a certain Goddess is in charge!


AN: I do not own Ranma ½, Tenchi Muyo, Oh! My Goddess, or Gold Diggers. I am just using them for my enjoyment.  
  
Chapter1  
  
Ranma was pissed beyond belief. His usual happy go lucky attitude had been steadily deteriorated over the past two months. With the constant nagging of the fiancées, the non-stop wedding attempts by the fathers, and Akane's quick to blame him and beat him, along with all the other attempts by the rivals. Ranma was currently in a lotus position in the middle of the dojo with a crimson red aura of anger and rage flowing off him. He was trying to calm himself down by doing some meditation hoping to calm his self.  
  
Earlier that day Ranma had gone through the normal crazy routine of the glomps and the malletings, lunch had been the final straw. Akane had once again tried to get him to eat that crap she called food, when Ukyou and Shampoo had shown up. Ending with him being on the receiving end once again of Akane's mallet. Then the bitch had the gall, as he laid there knocked out, to force feed said crap down his throat. Resulting in one trip to Dr. Tofu's and then home for the day.  
  
As he sat there trying to calm himself, while at the same time trying to find his true center, not the center he usually used, but the one that was deep within his soul. He had been trying to achieve this for over a month now and it was almost in his grasp. He had searched almost all of his soul and there was only one more spot to check. The area was covered in darkness, allowing no kind of real light into the area. It was the Neko-ken and all his pent up emotions. After slowing his breath to a slow and almost unnoticeable pace and closed his eyes, Ranma ventured forth into his mind.  
  
One Week Later...  
  
Everyone in the Tendo Dojo home was worried, it had been a week since Ranma had entered a coma-like stasis in the middle of the dojo and no one could tell if he was anywhere close to coming out of it. The only sign of life from him was the occasional grunt, his cold sweat, or his steadily growing battle aura that was a mix of many emotions fighting for dominance. At first everyone had tried to snap him out of it, either by verbal or physical abuse, then by putting food in front of his nose to lure him out.  
  
Deep within Ranma's mind, Ranma was in one of the most challenging fight barring Saffron, that he had ever been in. His opponents were currently his female side representing all of his emotions plus some other stuff that Genma's training had locked away, and a large silver with black spots, cheetah. Both attacking him full out. Currently it was at a stale mate, neither side gaining any real footing. Ranma was covered in hundreds of scratches and ki burns. The other side didn't look much better. Ranma was at a loss at what to try next. When it hit him, a move he had seen in a DBZ anime used by Vegeta. Gathering his ki into his arms, he brought them up to chest level and released his ki as he called out, "Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken and Moko Takabashi revised: Heavens Fury!"  
  
Hundreds of ki blasts shot out of his arms, allowing his opponents no room to dodge since the area was covered in five hundred and forty five ki blasts. Albeit that they were small ki blasts they did there job by stunning his opponents. Within seconds he was upon his opponents and knocked them out with a chop to the neck. He kneeled to the ground as he caught his breath and checked his wounds. The sky above him brightened and eventually became a silver color. Then he felt it, first all of his pent up emotions left him. He felt calmer then he had ever felt in his life. Then he felt his body changing, his hands and feet turned into a pair of claws. Then a coat of silver with black spots grew all over his body, and his face changed into that of half-cheetah, half-man. Then he felt his spine extend itself into a long thick tail. Giving himself the look over, Ranma could only say one thing, "Oh boy, am I going to get it now."  
  
----------  
  
Nodoka was shocked, she had came into the dojo to check her son's condition, when she watched her son turn into what she could only describe as a were-cheetah, that was very well developed. Knowing that her son was going to be in a very big predicament, she thought about a very good friend of hers named Dr. Theo Diggers, who knew quite a bit about things like this. She was pulled from her thoughts as she saw her son slowly stretch out muscles as he stood up. All in all he was very impressive; he radiated an aura of power and command. She knew herself, by the look in his eyes when he saw her that he was planning on leaving. Thinking quickly, "Ranma, I know you are planning to leave, son, and though it pains me to see you go, I want to help." Letting out a sigh she continued. "I have a friend in America, he knows quite a bit about your new ability. He also has a daughter that can do it too. Ranma I want you to go there and see Dr. Theo Diggers, also I want you to go from here to your grandfather Misaki's shrine, until I can settle things on this end with the Diggers. After I do that I'll send you a plane ticket to get to America."  
  
Ranma's shoulders slumped as he knew that his mother was right, and that she was possibly giving him up for good. But like her, he was sure that he was going to be seen as some sort of monster. "Okay Mom."  
  
-------  
  
Akane was sitting with the rest of the family eating dinner. Currently she was fuming, Kuno had been harassing her once again, plus she hadn't been able to take out all her pent up frustration and anger out on Ranma. Especially since she was sure that he was having perverted thoughts in his sleep like state. Yep, needless to say her mind was made up, that as soon as Ranma came out of it he was going to get the beating of a life time.  
  
Next to Akane sat Cologne, who with her vast knowledge of ki had been checking on Ranma's condition. She knew that Ranma had no plans of marrying any of the girls, she could see it in hid eyes. Cologne and Happosai had both agreed long ago to lay off Ranma, because they both believed he was a time bomb long overdue to explode. Cologne quickly noticed someone trying to sneak to the stairs without being noticed. She knew it was Ranma by the feel of his aura. But unlike she had hoped, she hadn't been the only on to notice him.  
  
"Boy get in here and apologize to your fiancé for making her worry." Genma yelled startling everyone.  
  
Then from the stairs they heard Ranma reply, "Oyaji, I don't think that would be wise."  
  
Ranma walked into the room and everyone gasped. Where once a young, handsome, cocky boy stood, there was now a seven foot tall were-cheetah. Kasumi was the first to speak, "Ranma is that you?"  
  
"Hai, it's me Kasumi."  
  
"What happened to you boy?" Genma demanded.  
  
"Pops, this is the price of masterrry of the Neko-ken. Before anyone asks, I do not know how to change back to my human form." The house was in immediate outrage.  
  
Asgard  
  
A certain goddess of cats named Bastet was currently celebrating the fact that soon the were-cheetah race would be making a comeback. All thanks to a certain pig-tailed martial artist. When she got done letting out her whoops of joy, she saw Ranma was having a tough time getting the two idiots to call off the engagement and let him leave.  
  
Back to the Tendo Dojo  
  
"I WILL NOT MARRY SOME MONSTER!!" Yelled Akane as she glared at the two idiots. Ranma was fixing to say something when a bright flash of light and a new voice invaded the room.  
  
"ENOUGH."  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at the new comer. She was dressed in Egyptian robes, and Egyptian symbols on her forehead and cheeks. She also had long black hair and some of her facial features were catlike. Overall her looks gave her a exotic and beautiful look. She looked at Genma and said, "Hello Genma, it has been a long time. I am sure you know why I am here don't you."  
  
Everyone looked at Genma who looked very pale and was sweating bullets. "H- Hello Bastet, it is nice to see you again."  
  
The woman who had been named Bastet pulled a piece of paper and began to read it outloud. "I, Genma Saotome, swear by my honor and blood to drop an and all engagements to my son Ranma Saotome. If Ranma ever comes into full mastery of the Neko-ken. If that day arrives any and all parental power and obligation goes to Bastet goddess of cats. Ranma will be given the rank of avatar of Bastet and only Bastet's word will matter to him." Bastet stopped a second to let it all sink in. "This contract was signed by you in blood, in return for life for teaching my technique without my PERMISSION! As the day has finally arrived that Ranma has mastered my technique , it is my will that Ranma leave this place and only return for the love of another or his mother. I also decree that the Tendo-Saotome engagement is null and void, along with the Kounji, and the Kiss of Marriage by the Amazons. Ranma is allowed to marry whom he wishes, and as many women he wishes. After all I am a goddess of sex too, and I do believe in multiple marriages.  
  
Turning to Ranma she could see the confusion and the happiness in his eyes. "My avatar, I will talk to you again, for now I leave you with this scroll, it tells my will and also how to use the Neko-ken. Also I hope you have said your goodbyes, I'm sending you to your grandfathers, oh, your things will be there when you get there, and you also have a bank account with as much money that you will ever need. And only you can access! Have a nice trip my avatar!"  
  
With another bright flash of light both Ranma and Bastet were gone. The fathers could only cry that the schools would never be joined and Nabiki cursed herself for turning down the engagement so easily. She immediately set about making plans to bring Ranma back into her clutches, along with that glorious bank account of his. Akane was furious at Ranma and that bimbo of a goddess for denying her that which was her property and her birthright. Kasumi just gave a "Oh my!" and set out to comfort her father who was currently flooding the dining room with tears.  
  
Cologne was surprised that of all people, Ranma was a avatar of a goddess, and for that matter Bastet the goddess of cats. Nodoka who had walked in right before Bastet had showed up just smiled, while a lonely tear rolled down her cheek. While thinking about how manly her son was going to be in the future.  
  
AN: Open to all reviews and flames. I would also like to start a poll on who you would like to see the pairing as.. 


End file.
